Kaiba's Unpaid Debt
by cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn
Summary: A girl saves Mokuba from a speeding truck, and it seems that Kaiba can't do anything to pay her back, and we know how Kaiba despises owing things to anyone. What will he do? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

Kaiba's Unpaid Debt

By: cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its respective characters. If you sue me, I'll just simply have to kill you.

Author's Note: This story is a sort of very late birthday fic for my friend Chelsea. It was her birthday in May, but what's three months huh? Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELSEA!!! When I thought of this fic originally, the name of the girl was going to be Raine, but since it's for Chelsea, and she likes Kaiba, her name will be Chelsea Raine. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1:

"Watch out!" cried a voice aimed directly at Mokuba.

Mokuba, who was on his way home from school, shifted his gaze from the ground to find that he was in the middle of the street, with a truck speeding towards him. He froze on the spot, and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

The impact never came as the same person who had warned him about the truck tackled him to the opposite sidewalk. The truck blared its horn behind them as it attempted to make a stop.

Mokuba landed heavily on the pavement, his school uniform partly torn, and his savior landed to the left of him, with his or her arm around his waist.

"Watch where you're going," yelled the driver from the window. "Lousy kids."

Mokuba scrambled up from the ground and turned to face whoever it was that had tackled him. It was a girl who, by the looks of her equally torn uniform, went to the same high school as his older brother. She had blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Thanks," he said, offering his hand to the girl to pull her up.

"No problem," she smiled and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. By the way, I'm Mokuba. Would you like to come by to my house, so I can thank you properly?" he asked, picking up both of their school things.

"The name's Chelsea Raine. I'd love to come to your house if you don't mind," she replied, trying to be friendly, and took her things gratefully from Mokuba.

Mokuba led the way, and he and Chelsea made some small talk along the way. Unnoticed to both, Chelsea was bleeding from the incident, and was dripping a small trail of blood as she walked.

"I noticed that you go to Domino High," said Mokuba. "Do you know my brother Seto?"

Chelsea took a while to register the fact that the stoic Kaiba in her class was related to this friendly little kid. There was a period of silence until Mokuba turned around to look at her. "Um, of course. Your brother's famous. In fact, he's in my class."

Mokuba nodded and then gasped. They had passed through the gate surrounding the Kaiba mansion, and were on their way up the long path from the sidewalk to the house. "You're bleeding!" he pointed out.

Chelsea looked down and saw that she had a cut in her right leg. "I guess it was from that little run-in with the truck back there," she dismissed it with a little unconcerned wave of her hand. "It's nothing to worry over.

Mokuba took a look behind her and pointed. "Nothing to worry about huh?" he asked seriously.

Chelsea followed his gaze to a small crimson line of periodic drops of blood, outlining the path they took to get there.

"Come on, there's a first aid kit inside the house," said Mokuba, pulling her to the front door and opening it with a key from his uniform pocket.

Mokuba gave her a towel from a closet and walked her to the living room. There he made her sit down on a black leather couch, while he ran off to find the little white box.

Chelsea pressed the towel over her cut and surveyed her surroundings. The decoration suggested a hint of a certain amount of wealth and elegancy, but did not overdo it. There were various beautiful pieces of art every now and then, and the furniture portrayed comfort rather than expense.

The front door slammed shut and a voice shouted urgently, "Mokuba? Mokuba! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Mokuba and Seto appeared in the living room at the same time. Seto slowly looked at from the trail of blood to Mokuba to Chelsea.

"What is this ditz doing in my house?" Kaiba asked Mokuba in a dangerously low voice.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted," she replied airily, getting up to brush past the brothers and leave. "Good day Mokuba, Kaiba."

Just as she made it past Mokuba and was approaching Seto, she gasped and collapsed to her knees. Then, just as suddenly, she fell to sit at the ground holding her injury.

Mokuba rushed to help her. "Mokuba, explain," commanded Kaiba.

"Um, I was walking home from school and I wasn't looking when I crossed the street. A truck came at me, and Chelsea pushed me out of the way at the last minute. So, for thanks, I asked her to come by here, so I could do something about her leg," said Mokuba. "So, uh, Seto? Could you help me get her to the sofa?"

The elder Kaiba brother did not say a word and walked over to Mokuba and Chelsea to help, but she spoke up.

"That's okay Mokuba," she assured him. Then she eyed Kaiba and said haughtily, "Don't touch me. I can get to the sofa perfectly well by myself. As she moved to her destination, she lost even more blood, and Mokuba had to help her a little to get there.

As she sank into the leather she murmured, "I feel a bit lightheaded."

"Hn," grunted Kaiba. "Don't you feel that way all the time? Considering that you're the clumsiest and the most ditzy blond I have ever met."

"Fine, more lightheaded than usual. Happy?" she asked resignedly.

Something was wrong. Kaiba and Chelsea always had lengthy fights at school. _She's giving up to easily. She must have lost a lot of blood,_ Kaiba thought. Upon a closer look, he found that she had either drifted off into a peaceful sleep or …

Kaiba sighed and said to Mokuba, "I think she passed out from blood loss, hand me the first aid kit."

Mokuba quickly handed the little white box over and Kaiba opened it. First, he cleaned out the cut with some hydrogen peroxide. Then, he carefully wrapped some bandages around it and tied it off with a neat knot.

"There. She should be fine when she wakes up," he told Mokuba. "I'm off to do some work okay?" Kaiba turned to leave.

"We can't just leave her here can we?" he asked. "She should be laying down shouldn't she?"

Kaiba sighed. He just couldn't say no to Mokuba. "Fine," he muttered. He placed his left arm under her knees, and his right arm around her back, and gently lifted her off the couch. Mokuba moved her arms so that they rested on her stomach and were not dangling from her body.

Mokuba ran ahead of the two of them, hurrying to open the door so that Kaiba could place her in a bed in the nearest guest room.

"Thanks Seto," said Mokuba gratefully.

"Call me when you're hungry alright? I'm off to call her house and let her parents know that she's here so they don't worry," he replied.

To be continued…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chelsea - (English) "seaport" OR (Anglo-Saxon) "port"

Raine - (French) "queen" OR (Old German) "mighty army"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for your time, and don't forget to wish Chelsea a happy very belated birthday. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Eating Out

Kaiba's Unpaid Debt

By: cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its respective characters. So if you sue me, I'll simply have to kill you.

Author's Note: This fic is a birthday present for my buddy Chelsea.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2:

Chelsea blinked and sat up suddenly. The last thing she remembered was the truck and tackling the kid to safety.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mokuba from her left.

"Hm?" asked Chelsea. Then, everything came back as she looked around the room. "Oh! I feel great, but, how did I end up in this room?"

"You fainted from blood loss and Seto carried you here," explained Mokuba. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Only two hours," he replied indifferently.

"TWO HOURS?!" Chelsea screeched.

Mokuba covered her ears and Kaiba came into the room.

"I see you're awake Chelsea," he muttered, looking at her sitting in bed. "Don't worry, I called your house and let your parents know where you were."

"Well that was considerate of you _Seto_," she placed an emphasis on his name.

He glowered. "Don't use my first name."

"Fine then, don't use mine," she retorted.

Mokuba looked between the two. "Er…how about some dinner?"

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I've got too much work, but I'm sure _Raine_ will go with you," he said looking at Mokuba.

Chelsea quickly looked from Kaiba to Mokuba and saw a flash of disappointment before it was replaced with an artificial smile and Mokuba turned to Chelsea.

"How about it then?" he asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Sure thing Mokuba," she smiled at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter. Hey, wait a minute. Can you stand on your leg?" he asked curiously.

Chelsea pulled off the covers of the bed and swung her legs to the side. Then, she got up and placed most of her weight on her left leg. She slowly transferred some of her weight to her right leg, testing it out.

"I guess so," she said brightly.

"Great! Hm…we can take a limo to wherever we feel like, right Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother. 

"That's right Mokuba," he replied.

"What will you eat then?" Chelsea asked, looking at Kaiba as well.

"Why do you care?" Seto responded, looking at her.

"Well excuse me. I just wanted to know if we should bring you back some food or if you've got something here to eat. I could always just cook us a meal. I mean I haven't killed anyone with my cooking so far," she replied angrily.

Mokuba laughed at the last part, distracting her for a moment, allowing Kaiba to leave.

Chelsea just sighed and shook her head, but ushered Mokuba out of the room. "Let's get a move on, I'm hungry!" she said.

Mokuba laughed again and answered her previous question. "If you don't mind, I'd rather go out and eat. Besides we don't have much here for you to cook."

"Is that so? Then what do you guys eat everyday?" she asked curiously as Mokuba lead her into a white limo.

Mokuba shrugs. "Sometimes we go out for food, and sometimes we order in."

"Where to, Master Mokuba?" asked the chauffer after helping them into their seats.

"Just around the neighborhood, we haven't decided yet," said Mokuba.

The driver bowed and went to the driver's seat of the limo and started the engine, easing on to the road.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked him.

"Chinese, what about you?"

"Maybe Italian, but it really is up to you," Chelsea said with a friendly smile.

"Italian it is," he said. "After all, you did save my life today."

"Wait…how about…Mexican?" she starts laughing.

"Or American," he smiled.

"Or Japanese."

"Or Russian."

The two continued for about ten minutes, carrying out this little contest between different types of food they could eat until they finally stopped and the driver had checked in on them, opening the door to reveal The Olive Garden.

They sat for a while, catching their breath from all the laughing and tried to make themselves presentable. As they stepped out of the limo, Mokuba thanked the chauffer for taking the liberty to choose a restaurant for them.

They walked in and were immediately seated because of Kaiba's fame. Mokuba ordered first and then Chelsea.

"So…how often do you get to see Kaiba?" 

Mokuba blinks. "What do you mean? I see him everyday. We live together you know."

"I mean, like really see him. Have decent conversation and such."

Mokuba shrugs and looks down. "I don't know," he mumbles.

"Oh, why I oughta…" muttered Chelsea.

"It's no big deal," Mokuba said quickly, not wanting Chelsea and Seto to fight again later on. "I know he's really busy and all, what with running the company and school and stuff.

"But still!" she protested angrily, banging her fist lightly on the table. "You guys are brothers!"

They were served and Mokuba said nothing. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Chelsea sighed and apologized.

"It's okay," Mokuba said brightly. Then the rest of the meal was spent on pleasant talk, with occasional jokes from the both of them.

"Should we bring home some food for your brother?" she asked, content from the excellent meal.

Mokuba looks at the clock nearest to them. "Nah, he's probably already eaten something." He pays for the meal and they head to the limo after leaving a generous tip.

The way back was spent in comfortable silence, in which Mokuba fell asleep, gently leaning on Chelsea's shoulder. She smiled, watching him sleep and feeling pity for him about the relationship between him and his brother. 

They eventually made it back to the mansion, where Kaiba was waiting outside for them.He looked fondly at his sleeping brother and picked him up, carrying him inside and motioning for Chelsea to follow.

Seto lay Mokuba on his bed and softly murmured, "Good night Mokuba." Then he turned and led Chelsea to her school stuff. 

"He's a cute kid," she commented, trying to prevent a forthcoming fight.

"Thank you for taking him out to eat, and saving his life for that matter," he said gruffly, looking at the ground.

"It was my pleasure Kaiba. He's easier to get along with than you," teased Chelsea.

"Watch it Raine," he growled. After she packed up, Kaiba escorted her to the limo, which was to take her back home.

"Goodnight Kaiba. You're lucky to have a brother like him," said Chelsea before climbing into the limo.

Kaiba stared after her. _Why was she telling me this? I already know that…_he thought as he watched the limo speed out into the pitch-black darkness towards her home.

To be continued…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for your time. See you next chapter!

~ cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn


	3. Chapter 3: Chelsea's Job

Kaiba's Unpaid Debt

By: cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its respective characters. So if you sue me, I'll simply have to kill you.

Author's Note: This fic is a birthday present for my buddy Chelsea.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3:

At school the next day…

It was homeroom and Chelsea had just arrived. She walks over to her desk and sets all her books down. Her friends all wave to her and before they get a chance to walk over to her, Kaiba walks up. 

She looks up at him and the class gets quiet. Their fighting was almost as infamous as the ones between Kaiba and Joey. "May I help you Kaiba?" she asks politely.

He looks at all the other students staring at them and glares. They immediately went about their business, but stayed relatively quiet to see what Kaiba wanted.

He changes his mind on talking to Chelsea and just drops a note onto her desk and walks to his own and sits down, reading a book and waiting for class to start.

"What was that about?" Joey asked as he walked up to Chelsea and took his seat next to her. 

She shrugs. "Not sure," she takes the note and scans it briefly. Chelsea looks back at Kaiba and nods minutely, to which he acknowledges with his own nod.

Class crawled by slower than usual and Chelsea was glad when the bell rang. She quickly changed her shoes and shouldered her backpack, leaving the schoolyard and debates on whether or not to wait for Kaiba.

The note had asked if she could baby-sit Mokuba everyday for a while, since Kaiba was going to be busy and not have a lot of time to spend with his brother. Kaiba appears behind her.

"So why'd you pick me for the job?" she asks curiously.

"Because Mokuba has taken a liking to you," he shrugs. "You will be paid for your services."

Chelsea blinks. "Wasn't expecting that one. You don't have to Kaiba, I'd be happy to do it for free!"

"I must, you wouldn't understand, just leave it alone," he replies.

"Are you saying I'm ignorant?!" she shouts.

"If you choose to take it that way," he says stoically.

They walk to Mokuba's school, Chelsea, silent because she was fuming, Kaiba, silent because he had nothing to say. Upon arriving at the school gates, they saw Mokuba. He waves excitedly to the other two. "Hey Seto! Chelsea!"

"How was school Mokuba?" she asked with a smile.

"It was boring as usual," he said, making her smile widen.

The three of them headed for the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba silent, while Mokuba and Chelsea chatted the whole way. Once they arrived, Kaiba left them to go to a business meeting. Mokuba gave Chelsea a tour of the mansion, in hopes of lowering her chances of getting lost.

Chelsea thanks him for the tour and they both do homework, Chelsea occasionally checking his work and helping him out here and there.

After they finish Chelsea says, "So you really love him don't you?"

Mokuba takes a while to register what she is talking about. He nods. "Of course. He looked out for me when we were younger, defended me from bullies, and from our stepfather…" he trails off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks softly, looking at him in concern.

He shakes his head and smiles up at her. "It was nothing," he says in a cheery voice.

Chelsea gives him an impulsive hug to which he responds by blushing. Kaiba walks in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks after briefly looking over his brother and his classmate.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes Kaiba, Mokuba and I were thinking about dating." As an afterthought she muttered. "Moron." 

Kaiba eyes her and chooses not to say anything. "What do you want to eat today?" he asked them.

Mokuba shrugs. "I know! I'll cook something up, how's that sound?" asked Chelsea.

Kaiba waits for Mokuba to respond. "Okay! Let's see how good of a cook you are," he laughs and heads for the kitchen, Kaiba wordlessly follows.

Chelsea grins and shakes her head, but walks out of the room after Kaiba. "Hm…" she says as she looks in the refridgerator and the cabinets. "What to cook…" Chelsea pulls out a few ingredients, the brothers watching her curiously.

Mokuba wordlessly hands her an apron and she preheats the oven, and sets the meat to defrost. Then she starts baking a cake for dessert. "Do you need some help?" he asks, looking at the cake batter in wonder.

She smiles, "I got it thanks." She smudged her apron a little, but seemed not to notice. Then she set the cake in the oven and moved on to something else, letting it bake. She washed various vegetables and got a cutting board and cleaver. With the gleaming cleaver in her hand, she smirked. "Better not get me mad Kaiba, or else." Chelsea waved the piece of cutlery threateningly.

"Or else what Raine?" he eyed her, not at all amused. Her response was to sweatdrop and keep on cooking. She expertly stir-fried the vegetables over the stove, the multi-colored veggies flashing in the light. Once that was done, she added salt for flavoring and set it in a plate.

The meat had defrosted sufficiently for Chelsea to work with but still she eyed it until Mokuba spoke up. "What's the matter?" he asked her curiously.

She looked up, surprised, as if she had forgotten that they were there. Her surprise quickly turned to embarrassment and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um…I don't like touching raw meat."

Both brothers fell over at the confession. "Don't worry, I'll—" Mokuba started.

"I'll do it," he said, taking the cleaver from Chelsea and moves, brushing her away to take her spot. Mokuba looked startled.

She stumbles and almost falls. "Hey! You don't have to be so pushy you know!" she whirls around and yells at him.

"Hn. It's not my fault you're a klutz," he replied indifferently.

Chelsea glared at him. Normally, she would have fought back, but since Kaiba was doing what she didn't want to, she let it drop, although unwillingly. She did not like to lose to him.

"In fact, I'm surprised you didn't cut yourself with this thing," he smirks.

She twitches. _Don't rise to the bait…Don't rise to the bait…_she told herself mentally. 

  
Kaiba continued, "I would have thought that at least by this point, you'd either be covered in bruises or bandages, whichever came first."

"Alright, that's it!" she yells, something snapping inside of her. She takes an unused frying pan and holds it above her head, ready to bring it crashing down on him.

Mokuba rushed foreword to stop her, but Kaiba beat him to the punch. The elder brother simply snatched the cooking item away from her, his height obviously giving him an advantage.

"Now if you're done, I'd like to finish with this," he said, turning back to cutting the meat.

"Hmph," she said, crossing her arms, closing her eyes, and sticking her nose in the air. Just then the oven rang and Chelsea ran over to pull out a perfectly golden cake.

The kitchen was filled with the smell of a sweet pastry, Chelsea set it on the counter to cool. Mokuba walked over. "Can we have some now?" he asked, drooling and looking at the cake.

Chelsea sweatdrops. "Uh…it's much too hot to eat right now," she tried not to sound like a mother by saying it would ruin his appetite.

Mokuba pouts, "Aw please?"

Chelsea twitches, but is determined not to give in. Kaiba was watching closely. "Well, if you want a burnt tongue, go ahead."

__

Good, she won't spoil Mokuba, thought Kaiba.

Mokuba sighs, "Oh alright then, I'll wait…"

By this time, Kaiba had finished cooking the meat, and Mokuba had set the table. Chelsea brought over the food and the three had a pleasant dinner.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Chelsea, leaning back into her chair.

"Who wouldn't be, you probably ate more than Mokuba and me combined," said Kaiba.

Chelsea glared at him. "Yeah right, you're the one who had thirds!"

Mokuba sweatdropped. "Come on guys, no need to fight right after such a good meal," he said quickly, trying to prevent yet another dispute. The two teens reluctantly stopped.

After dinner, the three of them left by limo to send Chelsea home. Before she disappeared into her house, she waved to them. "Bye Mokuba, Kaiba!"

Unknown to Chelsea, and the Kaiba brothers, someone was watching them. Disgusted, they turn away and walk down the sidewalk in pitch black darkness.

To be continued…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for your time. See you next chapter!

~ cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn


End file.
